Tumblr Prompts
by loudmouthgeek
Summary: A series of one-shots to fill prompts from Tumblr
1. To Calculus

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: To all my loyal readers, I apologize for my lack of updates. I am so incredibly blocked right now, I can't even explain. These are a series of stories I wrote to fill prompts on Tumblr to try to shake loose whatever it is that's stopping me from working. If you have anything you want to submit you can do it here or over on Tumblr. My username is loudmouthgleek**

**These are all Faberry but they don't all have to be. I like other ships too.**

**To Calculus**

"But I don't understand why you're always hanging out with her," Finn said as he shuffled things around in his locker.

"I hang out with her because she's my friend, because she's recently been though something very traumatic, and despite her constant reassurance that she doesn't blame me, I still feel guilty about our part in her accident," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but she's-" Finn was cut off very abruptly by an elbow from Rachel to the ribs.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel called as the girl in question rolled up to them.

"Morning, Rachel, Finn," Quinn said extending her hand out palm up, "May I offer you a ride to class, madam?"

Rachel smiled, she had no idea when or why Quinn had started referring to her as madam. The first time she remembered her doing it was when The God Squad was singing to her, and since getting out of the hospital and coming back to school she had taken to the moniker more frequently. She assumed that Quinn wasn't implying that she ran a brothel so that could only mean that she meant it as _a polite term of address to a woman of rank or authority_, she was after all Glee Club Captain.

"Y'know," Finn cut in, "I can walk my fiancé to class."

Rachel looked at him, clearly torn. "Of course, you can," said Quinn, "but Rachel and I have class together first period and you're heading the other way, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to be late," Quinn said.

"Yes," Rachel confirmed, "We wouldn't want you to lose your spot, Finn."

Finn looked confused… more so than usual. They had assigned seating in Spanish class, so he couldn't lose his seat. He thought to say something to that effect but ultimately just said, "Bye Rach, see you later." before taking off for class.

Quinn offered up her hand once more and said, "Your chariot awaits… madam."

Rachel smiled at the intonation once more and settled herself on Quinn's lap, her books clutched in her lap, "To Calculus!" Rachel said.

"To Calculus!" Quinn echoed and they were off.


	2. Best Prom Ever

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**Best Prom Ever**

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2012 Prom Queen… Quinn Fabray!"

She didn't want this. She hadn't campaigned. No posters. No buttons. No schmoozing and ass kissing for votes. The students of McKinley High had shown her last year just exactly how much they thought of Prom Royalty and she had never felt so stupid in her whole life as when they announced Kurt as Prom Queen.

It was all a big fucking joke to them, and Quinn was certain that's what this was too. They probably voted Finn Prom King so that they could all have a laugh at the guy who was a notoriously terrible dancer being forced to dance with the girl in the wheelchair.

Quinn was still in the stupid chair when according to everyone she should be back up and walking by now. There had been no permanent damage to her spine nor any nerve damage, so there was no physiological reason why she couldn't walk and in fact she had sensation in her legs but she just couldn't will them to move and couldn't maintain her balance. She'd done all the physical therapy her body could managed but she still couldn't take more than one or two steps without face planting.

The crowd parted like the sea to make way for Quinn to get to the stage and accept the crown that she'd once desired so much but now felt like a joke to her. Reluctantly, Quinn wheeled herself towards the stage, but when she got there she realize that the eighteen inch high platform wasn't wheelchair accessible. She looked around for a low point where she could possibly bump herself up but she knew there wasn't one. Mike and Sam pushed their way through the crowd, presumably to hoist her up to the stage but she waved them off. She decided she wasn't going to sit and endure this. She held out a hand and waved Figgins over to her and then held out her hand for crown he had in hand.

Once she had it, she turned to wheel herself out of the gym as quickly as she could, but getting out wasn't nearly as easy as getting in. The crowd had knit itself back together, presumably in anticipation of the payoff of their joke.

Quinn sighed and turned once more the try to push out a side door which was much closer than the main doors. So what if going through it would set off the fire alarm? She really couldn't care less.

She'd only made it a couple of feet towards her escape before Figgins spoke again and she tried to ignore whatever was going to come out of his mouth but she was sort of right up against the speakers so that was impossible. "And your 2012 Prom King… Rachel Berry."

Oh God! Quinn thought. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the words Tranny Prom and Man Hands and RuPaul and a million other things that she's said and never really apologized. She knew Rachel had long since forgiven her for them but that didn't mean they didn't still hurt.

Quinn heard a choked sob come from the stage and laughter from the audience and then she saw Rachel's retreating form deserting the stage in the opposite direction from where Quinn had been trying to leave.

Without a thought, Quinn took off after her. Fortunately, for Quinn she had a few inches on Rachel and much more experience running from her years as a Cheerio so she was closing the distance between them quickly and Quinn caught up to her just before Rachel pushed out the door. "Rachel, don't run," Quinn implored as she caught Rachel's hand in hers. "You've always withstood this place like no one else." Rachel turned back to look at her with a look of absolute shock on her face but Quinn wasn't thinking about that yet. "You've gone through so much at this school. I've put you through so much and I'm so sorry for that, but you've always endured so well. You never broke no matter how terrible I was to you, don't let them break you now when we're so close to being out of here."

"Q-Quinn," Rachel stammered, "You chased after me."

"Um, yeah," she said, "I just don't want you to let them get to you. You've always been stronger than all of them."

"No, I-I mean, yes," Rachel said, "but what I mean is you chased me… on foot. Quinn, where's your wheelchair?"

Suddenly, Quinn looked down and for the first time realized exactly what she had done. When Rachel had fled the stage, Quinn had jump (not stood, but actually jumped) out of her chair and raced over halfway across the gymnasium and now stood perfectly fine in front of Rachel. "I… I don't know. I guess I had something worth getting up for. We can talk about it later," Quinn said, "Right now you have a crown to accept and after that I think you owe me a dance."

"You want to dance with me?" Rachel asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Who wouldn't want to dance with the Prom King?" Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled back biting her lower lip.

They made their way back to the stage together. Quinn finally donned the crown that she still hand in hand. The one that she'd given up on wanting a year ago but couldn't deny being happy at having won, even if it had been meant as a joke. Rachel walked up to Principal Figgins and silently assured him that she wanted the crown. He placed it on her head and she moved over to the microphone and spoke, "I'm terribly sorry for the emotional display, but I was just so overwhelmed that you all would honor me by making McKinley High's first ever female Prom King. Thank you all so much! Now if we could, I'd like to do what I know most of you out there would love to do, share a dance with our beautiful Prom Queen, Quinn Fabray."

Rachel stepped off the stage to stand in front Quinn and bowed extending her hand to Quinn. Quinn curtsied and accepted. Looking over Rachel's shoulder, Quinn was confused because it was supposed to be Mercedes singing "Please Don't Stop the Music" but Sam and Puck were both pulling their guitars on and quickly started playing Jack Johnson's "Better Together".

Quinn rolled her eyes when she caught Sam throwing her a wink. She looked down to catch Rachel staring up at her. "Best prom ever," Rachel said softly and Quinn couldn't argue her that in the least.


	3. Quinn's Not Gay

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**Quinn's Not Gay**

"Dude, it's cool that we're hanging out some, y'know," Finn said, "Feels like I hardly ever see you anymore now that you and Blaine are all like official and stuff."

"Yes," Kurt said, "I have been a bit distracted by a couple of things lately, Blaine among them. Here, let's have a seat." The boys rounded one of the large displays in the middle of The Lima Bean to a table where sat Santana.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Finn asked looking at Kurt.

Before he could answer, Santana said, "Your girlfriend is gay."

"Santana!" Kurt said.

"What are you talking about?" Finn laughed nervously.

"We agreed to ease him into that," Kurt admonished.

"Yeah, but then I realized that meant I would have to spend more time in his presence than I already do and fuck that," Santana said, "Sit your ass down and let me drop some knowledge."

Finn and Kurt both settled into chair. "Quinn's not gay," Finn said.

"We believe differently," Kurt said.

"No," Santana contradicted, "_he_ believes differently. I know for certain that she is."

"There's no way," Finn said.

"Please," Santana said, "You were at Puck's party two weeks ago. Maybe you were too drunk to notice or care but while we were playing Spin the Bottle, she tagged second with Tina."

"What? No she didn't, Quinn's not gay," he said, "It was just Spin the Bottle. Things sometimes get a little crazy. Remember Rachel and Blaine?"

"More than I care to," Kurt said.

"Did Spin the Bottle cause them to disappear from the party for like an hour?" Santana asked, "Was it Quinn's outstanding heterosexuality caused Puck to sell his bed sheets on eBay for two hundred bucks?"

"Puck does a lot of weird stuff," Finn said, "He sometimes wears this hat that's like way too small for him."

"That's a yarmulke," Kurt said, "It's part of his being Jewish… or so I'm given to understand. Look we're not trying to hurt you with this information, but it's the truth and sometimes you don't always react well to information you don't want to hear."

"Yeah, you end up kicking innocent chairs and scaring the shit out of Brittany, so we came to break it down for you."

"So you can prepare yourself," Kurt said.

"Dudes, Quinn's not gay," Finn said, "She like had a baby, and stuff."

"Lesbians have babies all the time," Santana said.

"Yes, studies have shown that there is a sizable percentage of teenage mothers who come out later in life," Kurt said, "I don't know, I suppose they're trying to prove something."

"But not Quinn," Finn said. "She's straight."

Kurt face palmed. Santana groaned and pulled her laptop out of her bag. "I didn't want to have to do this." She opened the computer and clicked on a couple of things. "So earlier in the year I bugged Q's house."

"You did what?" Kurt asked.

"It was a Cheerios thing, but I never bothered taking the cameras down," Santana explained. "Look, this is real time video feed of Quinn's bedroom." She turned the computer around so Finn and Kurt could see it. There on the screen was video image of Quinn making out, hot and heavy with someone that was very plainly a girl.

"Is that Tina?" Finn asked.

"No, as near as we can tell, Tina was a onetime drunk and stupid thing," Kurt said.

"Q's really into Berry," Santana said, "Always has been."

"Oh, no," Finn said, "I see where you guys are messed up. They've been rehearsing a song for Glee Club for the last two weeks. That's all they're doing there."

Santana reached around and mashed the Volume Up button and the sounds of moans and sighs and heavy breathing came out far too loudly for the Lima Bean. "Doesn't sound like any song I know."

"Rachel knows all kinds of songs that we don't know," Finn said, "This is probably like a re-enactment of like Rent or something." Kurt's hand came up to his face once more.

"Rachel," Quinn's breathy voice came over the speakers, "Please, I-I need to touch you."

Santana suddenly slammed the computer shut. "I can't listen to that," she said, "That was your girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, begging to touch your ex, Rachel Berry. How often has she begged to touch you?"

Finn just shook his head confidently, "Quinn's not gay. I don't even know how you could say that."

"Okay, Kurt," Santana said, "I'm done with this. I said I'd try and I did. You can lead a dumbass to water but you can't make him not a dumbass." She quickly collected her stuff and marched out of the room.

"Why is she so upset about Quinn being straight?" Finn asked Kurt whose face was still fully buried in his palm.


	4. I Didn't Get In

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**I Didn't Get In**

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! I-I-I… they rejected me!" Rachel was frantic, "Kurt are you listening to me? I didn't get into NYADA! Did you?"

"Um, yes," he said.

"How is that fair? My audition was perfect. I was flawless. I was the lead in the school play, captain of the Glee Club, I had perfect grades, I won us Regionals two years in a row. I did everything right. You didn't do any of those things. How did you get in over me?"

"Well, that's just unnecessarily hurtful," Kurt said storming off in a huff.

**XXX**

"Finn, I didn't get into NYADA!"

"Cool, so you can come to California, then?"

**XXX**

"Quinn, I…" She was silenced quickly by Quinn holding up one finger. She was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, that's right," Quinn said, "The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, 120 Madison Avenue. Yes, sir, Rachel Barbra Berry. If he doesn't see things our way, then… well, fires happen all the time don't they? It sure would be a shame if something unfortunate should happen to that very beautiful building. Thank you, it's good to talk to you again too." Quinn hung up the phone. "Hey, Rachel, I heard about the letter. I'm sorry, but I think they might reconsider their decision soon."

"Who was that on the phone?" Rachel asked.

"Just an old friend of my mother's family," Quinn said, "He's very influential in New York, said I could call him if I ever needed anything."

"Is he, perchance, in the mafia?"

"No, Rachel, of course not," Quinn said, "There is no mafia."


	5. Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: The prompt for this one was: Faberry one-shot that starts out Finchel where McKinley has its first ever High Sadie Hawkins Dance where Rachel refuses to participate in something that lowers women, and Quinn wants to ask her out.**

**This is set somewhere after "Michael" but before "On My Way", basically Finchel are engaged but haven't tried to get married yet and Quinn's not in the chair.**

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance**

It was announced on Monday that there was going to be a dance to raise money for the library to fix the damage and replace the books that were destroyed in the fire that arson investigators had said started in the Fiction-M Section. That much was all well and good as far as Rachel had been concerned. She enjoyed dances as much as any girl, but then it was announced that it was a Sadie Hawkins Dance. That she did not appreciate.

They were in the choir room, early for Glee Club the next day when Finn said, "So I went to go pick up the tickets to this dance thing but they wouldn't let me buy 'em cuz I'm a dude or whatever and they said something about a girl named Sadie and I don't know who that is but apparently the idea is that the girls ask the guys to the dance, so…"

"And we won't be going," Rachel interrupted him.

"What?" he responded quickly, "Why not? Did… did I do something?"

"No, Finn," Rachel said, "we're fine. I just refuse to take part in something that reinforces archaic gender roles. It's insulting to women."

"No, it's not," Finn countered, "Cuz see, the girls ask the guys. It's like totally effeminate and stuff."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Firstly, you mean feminist, and secondly, it isn't feminist because it passively reinforces the stereotype of the traditional boy-girl paradigm by saying that 364 days out of the year women are to be subservient to men and have to wait to be asked on a date but on this one special day of the year women are _allowed_ by their male counterparts to take the lead in their relationship. It's insulting and degrading to strong, independent women everywhere and I won't be a part of it. I didn't need permission from anyone when I asked Sam to Prom last year."

"Yeah, I really don't like to think about that night too much," Finn said.

"Yes, well, I can understand that. You and Jesse did rather humiliate yourselves that night," Rachel said, "not to mention embarrassing Quinn and myself, but all-in-all I look back on the night pretty fondly. All of my friends were there, until _some _of them got thrown out, we all looked great, we danced and sang and had lots of fun."

"But you were with Jesse," Finn said softly but not so softly that Rachel didn't hear it.

"And what?" she responded, "Am I not allowed to have fond memories that don't center around you?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just mean that… it wasn't perfect because we weren't there together and this dance could be if you would just get over whatever it is about asking me that you don't like," Finn said.

"Get over?" Rachel echoed indignantly, "You know what Finn? The only reason that Prom isn't a perfect memory for me is because you chose to start a fight with Jesse because you imagined him to be doing something offensive. In point of fact, all Jesse was actually doing was telling me that he thought I was exceptionally beautiful when I laugh. That was what got you thrown out of Prom and thus sullied a wonderful night. And I'll not as you say 'get over' my ethical and political beliefs so that you can try again to have some perfect high school memory. If you wish to go, then go, but I'll not be joining you nor do I believe that I'll be by your house tomorrow night either."

"Wait," Finn said, "So if another girl asks me to the dance, I can say yes?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel said loudly enough to grab the attention of everyone in the room and most of the people in the hallway outside it as well. She shot up out her chair to stand over him. "How could you even _think_ that it was okay to ask if you could accept a date from another woman?"

"You said-"

"I said you could go to the dance," Rachel said, "I meant, either alone or with your friends. The fact that you could even entertain the idea of going on a date with anyone else…" Rachel held up her left hand, "You and I clearly have very different ideas of what this ring means," Rachel quickly slid it off her finger, "and you should take it back until you can be sure that our definitions of marriage are the same." She held the ring out to him but he just stood there looking angry _her_ for some reason. When he wouldn't take it from her, she threw it at him bouncing it off his chest and stormed out.

**X X X X X**

Two hours later, Rachel was at home, flopped out on her bed, face down, crying her eyes out. Her fathers hadn't made it home yet. Her phone had rung several times, mostly Kurt, but she hadn't felt ready to answer questions or talk about anything yet so she had ignored it. She'd worked through being angry at Finn and hurt by him entertaining the notion of dating someone else and she was just coming around to feeling stupid for not just saying yes to the stupid dance in the first place when her phone buzzed again. She was expecting to hear Kurt's voice singing "Le Jazz Hot" or Mercedes singing "Ain't No Way" from the weekend they'd played around with home recording equipment, but instead it was TLC singing "Unpretty".

Rachel grabbed her phone. "Quinn?"

"Rachel, thank _God_," Quinn said with obvious relief in her voice, "Are you okay? We've been calling for hours."

"I'm fine, Quinn. I just don't feel like talking on the phone, okay? I'll see…"

"Good," Quinn interrupted, "because I'm standing outside your house with two armloads of vegan junk food and movies. I can't even lift my hand up far enough to ring the doorbell, so come let me in."

"You're what? You're here?" Rachel finally pushed herself up off the bed to look out the window. Because of the angle from where she lay, she couldn't see Quinn but parked in the driveway behind her car was Quinn's red Beetle. "I'll be right there," Rachel said hanging up the phone. Rachel made her way out of her room, down the stairs to the front door yanking it open. There on the porch, as she'd promised, was Quinn bearing multiple bags full of groceries.

"You're still in your school clothes," Quinn said as Rachel waved her in, "Where's the kitchen?"

"This way," Rachel said leading Quinn in the right direction, "and what should I be wearing?"

"You don't wallow about a break-up in a dress and flats," Quinn said, "You wear sweats or pajamas or yoga pants, whatever you have that comfortable. Go change. I've got three flavors of vegan ice cream, and we'll make vegan chocolate chip cookies and vegan brownies and pig out while watching movies."

As smile stretched across Rachel's weary face, "Quinn, you don't have to do all this," she said.

"Of course, I do," Quinn said, "This is what friends do when they break up with someone. You didn't do anything like this the last time you and Finn broke up?"

"I…" Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked down, "Last time, I, uh, I didn't have…"

Rachel trailed off and Quinn figured it out, "You didn't have any friends," she said. She quickly set everything down and closed the distance between them wrapping Rachel in a hug which Rachel quickly returned. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone before, but you're never going to be alone again, do you understand me?" Rachel nodded against Quinn's shoulder. "Now go put on something comfortable, sweetie, then get back down here and help me because I've never baked vegan cookies before and somehow I suspect you have."

"I have," Rachel said, "I shall return."

**X X X X X**

Twenty five minutes later the cookies were baked, the brownies were in the oven, and the non-dairy ice cream had been served, strawberry for Quinn, coffee for Rachel, and the girls were about to settle in to pig out but first Rachel was looking over the stack of DVDs that Quinn had brought along. "I've seen most of these," Rachel said, "Except for… What's _Imagine Me and You_? I mean, I'm familiar with the classic Turtles' song obviously, but…"

"I don't know," Quinn said, "Brittany gave it to me a couple of weeks ago, told me I needed to watch it with you. She wouldn't say why exactly. I hadn't even given the movie another thought until I was loading up to come over here."

"Is Brittany's taste in movies reliable?" Rachel asked.

"Usually," Quinn said, "She has a strange affinity for the High School Musical movies but I think that's just because she had a crush on Zac Efron… or Vanessa Hudgens… or possibly both." Quinn looked over to Rachel to see biting her bottom lip, obviously blushing. "Oh my God!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly, "_You_ have a crush on Zac Efron."

"I…" Rachel gasped, "I do not!"

"You _so_ do," Quinn said with a huge smile on her face.

"Shut up," Rachel said barely suppressing the urge to laugh, "I was twelve years old when High School Musical came out. Of course I had a crush on him."

"Uh huh," Quinn said, "Sure I'm sure you _had _a crush on him. Yes, I'm entirely convinced that it's past tense."

"Aren't you meant to be making me feel better?" Rachel said with a big fake pout on her face.

"Just because you aren't laughing, Rachel, doesn't mean I don't know you don't want to," Quinn said, "Ergo, I am making you feel better."

Rachel was fighting a losing battle with the smile stretching across her face. "Can we watch this?" Rachel asked holding up the DVD case that somehow started them down this line of conversation, "It's not going to have talking animals in or anything so horrible as that, is it?"

"It should be fine," Quinn said.

**X X X X X**

When the credits began to roll, Quinn looked over to Rachel who was staring open-mouthed at the TV screen. "Rachel, are you alright?"

"I…" was all that came out of her mouth. She still hadn't moved or looked away from the rolling text on screen.

"Did you not like it?" Quinn said, "We can watch something else, one of your musicals if you want."

"I… my…"

"Rachel, look at me," Quinn said, "Please look at me." At some length, Rachel finally turned away from the TV to look at Quinn. "Is something the matter? Did the movie upset you? I mean…"

"That was my life," Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said.

"That," Rachel pointed back at the TV which was now back to the DVD main menu, "That was 95 minutes of my life. I am Rachel. Finn is Heck, and I'm not in love with Finn anymore than she was with Heck. It was… we were just comfortable with each other. It was comfortable companionship, nothing more, and I was going to marry him just like that Rachel did. I can't settle for comfortable, Quinn, I'm an artist. Comfortable isn't good enough, comfortable doesn't win Tonys." Rachel suddenly popped up off the couch and started pacing the room. "Before you showed up today, I was already halfway to taking him back already and he hadn't even tried. How did I _get_ like this? This mopey, little love sick girl? Who is that? She's not Rachel Berry, that's for certain." Rachel looked back to the couch were Quinn was still sat with a proud grin on her face. "What?" Rachel asked.

"Welcome back," Quinn said.

"Back?" Rachel looked at her confused, "What?"

"Like you said," Quinn replied, "The girl walking around here the last few months, singing "Without You", getting engaged to her high school boyfriend, she's not the Rachel Berry I knew and admired. I'm glad to see you again."

"Admired?"

"Are you just going to keep repeating the things I say all night? Because if so that could get entertaining really quickly," Rachel remained silent, "Yes, Rachel I admire you. I admire your talent, your drive, your ambition, and most of all I admire the way you've always taken everything that school has thrown at you, literally and figuratively, and never let it get you down. That's why this whole Finn thing had me so distressed with you. It felt like you were getting yourself so far down over, let's face it, a thoroughly average guy, and you deserve so much more than that, more than him."

"I know," Rachel said, not even slightly convincing herself much less Quinn, "I just… What if… what if I can't do better? What if no one else wants me? He could be my only shot at…"

"He's not," Quinn interrupted, "There are other people out there that are ready, willing, and able to love everything about you, the good and the bad, people who won't make you feel bad for being ambitious and driven to succeed, who won't talk down to you constantly, and I'm sorry but people who aren't going to peak in high school."

"And where are all these people, Quinn? What are they waiting for?"

"One of them is sitting right in front of you," Quinn said. Rachel looked confused momentarily, "If Brittany had wanted you to see the movie so that you could see the parallels to your life then she'd have given it to you, but she didn't. She gave it to me so that we would watch it together. You're not the only one who just had her life played out on screen. Hi, my name's Lucy, which is close enough to Luce, and I'm crazy about a straight girl named Rachel and I don't know what to do about it other than just be your friend and be satisfied with that."

Rachel's mouth gaped open at this confession. The words hung heavy in the air between them. Rachel eventually shook off her stunned expression and said, "Really?" Quinn nodded, "And were you ever going to tell me?"

"I honestly don't know," Quinn said, "I kinda thought I'd wait and see how things went when we were off to college. Yale's not that far away from New York, you know?"

"Just under eighty miles, a scant two hour bus ride," Rachel said, "Yes, I may have looked that up as well."

"I just… I really like being your friend, Rachel. You know, we went through so much to get to where we are, I didn't want to risk making things weird between us by telling you about feelings I didn't think you could or would reciprocate. I mean, I get that you're straight and all. I just thought you might get into an experimental phase in college like a lot of girls do, and…"

"Who said I was straight?" Rachel asked.

Quinn furrowed her brow and said, "Um, I dunno, Finn, Jesse, and Puck. Oh, and Sam… and Blaine… Mr. Schuester."

"Oh, yes," Rachel said, "and what did Brittany have to say on the subject of my sexuality?"

Quinn's famous arched eyebrow shot up, "What _would_ Brittany have to say on the subject?"

"Being the only girl that we both know that I've kissed, I'd imagine that she would be a prime source of knowledge and might well dissuade you of your heteronormative assumptions." Quinn said nothing, so Rachel filled in the blanks, "It was last year during the brief Bieber Fever outbreak at school when I was trying to make myself into a fashion icon. She was at my house looking through my clothes and sort of shocked me by changing in front of me, and well, she's incredibly sexy and she caught me staring, and proceeded to kiss the life out of me. An hour or so later, we were disrupted by the arrival of my fathers. Once we were apart, I managed to remember that she was with Artie at the time and put a stop to it."

Quinn smiled and said, "You little hussy. Wait, you said Brittany was the only one that we both knew. There were others?"

Rachel grinned and finally sat back down next to Quinn, "The others were all at Theater Camp, the summer before sophomore year," she said, "It's practically a summer camp tradition. None of them were particularly skilled, but then I probably wasn't either. Up to that point my only experience was when I had kissed Jacob Ben Israel when we were five years old."

"That's…"

"Yes," Rachel said, "that's why he's obsessed with me. To my knowledge, I'm still the only girl he's ever kissed, but that's all wildly beside the point. The point is that I won't have an experimental phase in college. I don't need one to know that I'm attracted to women as well as men."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said, smiling as she shifted her weight in her seat to close the space between them. "Have you kissed more girls or guys?"

"Hmmm," Rachel hummed as she too leaned in towards Quinn, "Counting Jacob, Finn, Noah, Jesse, and Blaine, I never kissed Sam and definitely not Mr. Schuester," Rachel shuttered at that thought as she tipped her head up bringing their mouths close together, "versus, Brittany, Theresa, Amanda, Jenni, and Caroline. Right now the scales are even though I suspect that won't last much longer."

"Wow, ten people, huh? So you're kind of this secret make out bandit, huh?" Quinn said.

"You might say that," Rachel said shifting up onto her knees to bring herself eye to eye with Quinn, "So am I going to have to steal a kiss from you or what?"

Quinn shrugged and said, "Thought I'd build up the anticipation a bit. That way I don't end up just another notch in your lipstick case."

"Quinn, you could never be…"

The rest of the sentiment was cut off by Quinn's lips pressed firmly against her own.

**X X X X X**

An hour later their make out session had migrated up to Rachel's bedroom. It had already been cleared with all necessary parents that Quinn was staying over despite it being a school night. Exceptions had been made for a friend in extreme distress over a break-up. Although, Rachel didn't feel distressed at the moment, she felt ridiculously happy, happier than she could recall being in some time, not counting performances.

"So I really want to ask you out," Quinn said breaking away from Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel said, "So do it. Are you perhaps thinking I might not say yes?"

Quinn chuckled, "Fair enough, Rachel Berry, will you go to Prom with me?"

"You mean the Sadie Hawkins thing, because I…"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "I mean Prom."

"But that's months from now," Rachel said.

"I know," Quinn said, "I think you need to take the time to process and really deal with your break-up. Finn was such a huge part of your life for so long. I mean hell ten hours ago you were engaged to the guy. You need time to get your head around that and I need to let you, because I want this too much to go about it the wrong way, okay?"

Rachel nodded, "You're right," she said, "of course you're right. When aren't you?" Quinn didn't answer just looked at Rachel as she cast her eyes down in contemplation. "You've always had my best interest in mind, Quinn. I realize that now, even before we were friends. Last year when we were working on that song for Regionals, when you told me I didn't belong here and not to get distracted by Finn… I never said thank you."

"And you don't have to," Quinn said.

"I do," Rachel said looking back up at Quinn, "And I'll do it by having your best interests in mind from now on. So we'll take this slowly and I'll deal with breaking up with Finn, after which time, yes, Quinn I'd love to go to Prom with you." Quinn smiled and kissed her briefly, chastely. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"Kiss me good luck at Regionals?"

"I doubt you'll need luck, but of course I will," Quinn said, "What are you thinking about singing?"

"There's a song called 'Here's to Us' by Halestorm that I think will showcase my voice very well and give us an advantage over The Warblers," Rachel said, "Which will now be dedicated to and sung to you, just so you know."

"C'mere," Quinn said, pulling Rachel back into another kiss.


	6. The Rise of The Three

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: Based on a gif set. Finnandrachelfornever (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/21398600986/fangirlcentral-i-need-a-gang-au-brittany-is**

**This one is Unholy Trinity centric, with a mention of Brittana**

**The Rise of The Three**

They're called The Three. Once upon a time they used to be called The Unholy Trinity but that was just when they were high school bad girls, walking clichés of bitchy cheerleaders flinging out insults, cruel nicknames, and frozen corn syrup based drinks. That all changed the summer before their senior year when the head of the group, Quinn Fabray, dyed her hair pink, dropped out of society, and started hanging with a group of girls that called themselves The Skanks, a typical group of burnouts waiting until they were old enough to drop out of school. They weren't much more than Juvenal delinquents, truancy was their worst crime, but that was the beginnings of it.

Three months later Santana "Boss" Lopez was publically outed in the halls of McKinley High by Finn Hudson. Two days later Hudson's body was discovered in a field outside of Lima, Ohio apparently beaten to death with at least one baseball bat. Police recovered little in the way of forensic evidence but Quinn Fabray and The Skanks promptly disappeared. In the weeks that followed several banks were robbed in the West Central Ohio area, again, with little in the way of forensic evidence left behind.

Santana and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce quit the cheerleading squad. Santana started dressing in thousand dollar suits while Brittany developed an affinity for Pop Gangster clothes. Anyone giving either of them even the slightest trouble did so only once and could usually be found in the parking lot of local gas station, beaten, bloodied, and relieved of any valuables they had on their person. The cops investigated but none of the victims' descriptions of their assailants ever matched. Six weeks after the outing, Josh Coleman returned to McKinley in a wheelchair that he would be in for the rest of his life. Principal Figgins tried to tell them that they couldn't be affectionate in the hallways. He returned to work the next day with a cast on one arm and an ice pack on his crotch.

About a year later, Quinn Fabray and The Skanks resurfaced as a full-fledged, legit gang in Chicago where coincidentally Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce now lived. Santana was attending Northwestern University with her eyes on law school. Brittany was a dancer who opened her own dance studio. Unknown to the world, was the fact that a lot of Skank money got laundered in that studio. Students who didn't exist paid monthly dues which were then paid out to dance instructors that didn't exist except on paper.

By the time Santana finished her undergrad degree in business, the studio wasn't big enough to wash all the money Quinn and The Skanks were bringing in, so Santana became the owner of her very own nightclub. They even brought on their old friend Mercedes Jones to perform nightly, although she wasn't aware of their extra-legal activities.

When Santana passed the bar and was officially the head of their legal team, Quinn decided it was time for her to step back from the street stuff and left the Skanks in the fully capable hands of her trusted lieutenant, The Mack. Quinn took over running the nightclub and all the years growing up in the Fabray household made her the ultimate hostess and soon Eclipse was Chicago's premier night spot and everyone who was anyone wanted to be there. It was so successful that they had to expand the building a couple of times, which they managed to do at a considerable discount thanks to their connections at the club, as well as Santana's efficiency in the courtroom, and The Mack's skills with a baseball bat.

Eventually Brittany's dance studio became a full fledged dance school, and rather well respected one at that with alumni of the school going on to be some of the most in demand dancers in the country and even around the world. Mike and Tina Chang eventually came to work for Brittany, and once again they remained unaware of the girls criminal activities.

The Three had their own dedicated FBI task force trying to bring them down before they were thirty, but Chicago was the kind of place that was wired for corruption and they already had their well manicured fingers too deep in. To the world, The Three were upstanding pillars of the community. They were untouchable.


End file.
